Early Christmass
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Natal merupakan momen yang paling kutunggu, karena di hari tersebut, aku bisa bersamanya yang selalu sibuk. Demi dia, aku rela berdesak-desakan membelikan hadiah Natal untuknya, meski akhirnya dia menggunakannya sebelum Natal saat menjemputku yang mengambek karena dibohonginya. Dia tidak tahu itu hadiahnya, maka dari itu, sebagai balasan, aku tidak memberitahukannya itu hadiahnya.


**Author Note**: selamat Natal all :D Publishnya benar-benar diwaktu yang mepet XDDD  
hohoho~ enjoy the story :3

**Credit:** I really thanks to RaS Circle, he/she is really inspairing me a lot! Cerita ini sedikit mengambil adaptasi dari doujinshinya yang hanya 4 lembar. Aku tidak puas cerita Axel x Sora yang hanya sedikit, jadi kukembangkan sedikit lebih panjang. Enjoy :D

**Warning! Shonen ai, alias boy x boy**. Jika tidak suka, saya tidak memaksa Anda untuk membacanya. Silahkan klik tanda silang di pojok kanan atas browser Anda untuk menutup window fic ini.

**Disclaimed**: KH belong to Square Enix and Mr. Tetsuya Nomura. Also, the story was copying some doujinshi from RaS Circle. So, this story is not pure mine.

**Early Christmass**

Salju turun. Dingin dirasakan ketika kulit ini menyentuh salju putih bersih yang mencair membasahi pakaian hangatku. Bundaran-bundaran bola salju yang lembut berubah menjadi air ketika tersentuh sesuatu yang hangat.

Aku tersenyum. Dingin, tapi aku senang melihat salju-salju ini turun. Salju-salju ini tentu identik dengan natal yang putih bersih. Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti natal yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Namaku adalah Sora. Genderku cowok. Seorang remaja SMA berumur 17 tahun. Tinggiku sekitar 165 sentimeter. Hobiku? Aku senang olahraga yang menggerakkan seluruh tubuh seperti kendo dan lari. Single atau in relationship? Well, in relationship, tapi...dengan seorang lelaki. Kaget mengetahuinya? Harus kuakui, aku memang aneh karena bisa menyukai...cowok. Inilah perasaanku dan aku tidak ingin menyembunyikannya.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sebuah toko. Aku ingin membeli sebuah syal sebagai hadiah untuknya;pacarku. Dia seorang lelaki yang lebih tua 10 tahun dariku. Bisa dikatakan, dia adalah mantan guruku saat aku masih SMP. Saat SMP, kami sering bersama. Dia banyak mengajarkanku pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih diajarkan olehnya yang sudah tidak berprofesi sebagai guru, melainkan menjadi seorang dosen di sebuah universitas.

Dinginnya udara membuat jari-jari tanganku yang telah diselimuti sarung tangan tetap terasa membeku. Kusembunyikan tangan ini dibalik saku. Bahuku kuangkat agar syal yang membungkus leherku bisa menghangatkan wajahku sedikit. Cuaca tahun ini cukup ekstrem. Badai salju sempat membuat semua orang mengira bahwa tahun ini tidak akan ada perayaan natal. Bayangkan saja, badai salju yang terus menerus selama seminggu penuh sampai membuat salju menggunung setinggi 1 meter. Semua orang pasrah berada di dalam rumah dan hanya bisa berharap badai segera berhenti.

Syukurlah badai berhenti sebelum Natal tiba. Akibat kejadian ini, banyak toko yang kehabisan barang yang umumnya menjadi hadiah di hari natal. Tidak hanya hadiah, pakaian hangat pun banyak diburu. Untungnya, jumlah penjual makanan –yang jadi maupun mentah—tetap berjual. Mereka tidak kesulitan mencari pasokan bahan makanan karena pemerintah telah bersiaga soal pasokan pangan jika terjadi bencana seperti badai berkepanjangan.

Tidak tahan dengan dinginnya udara, suara bersin yang kuhasilkan sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku. Suara bersinku terlalu kencang, sehingga aku malu sendiri.

"Maaf..." kataku pada orang-orang yang menatapiku.

Mereka berhenti menatapiku dan kembali berjalan. Langkah kakiku yang sempat terhenti pun melangkah kembali. Berjalan menginjaki salju putih bersih. Ada begitu banyak jejak kaki di jalan trotoar yang tertutupi salju. Di jalanan, salju-salju dibersihkan agar tidak membuat jalanan licin. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang melintasi jalan raya. Yang paling umum adalah bus antar kota.

Kota ini merupakan kota besar. Penuh dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Tidak ada rumah pribadi yang berada di sekitar sini, yang adalah hanyalah apartment, gedung perkantoran, mall, hotel, dan lain-lainnya.

Langkah kakiku terhenti. Niatku untuk berbelanja syal padam saat melihat toko yang menjadi tujuanku penuh sesak. Wajar saja penuh, toko itu sedang mengadakan discount besar-besaran di hari menjelang natal.

Okay...? Apa sebaiknya aku mencari toko lain, ya? Sejauh ingatanku, toko-toko yang rata-rata kulewati tadi sama ramainya dengan toko ini.

Dengan tangan menyilang, aku berpikir dengan wajah menunduk. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku masuk.

Perjuangan sungguh terasa. Susah masuknya! Begitu masuk, yang ada aku terjepit di antara ratusan orang yang berbelanja.

"Permisi! Permisi!" Aku berseru beberapa kali saat mencoba lewat. Seruanku dihiraukan mereka sehingga menyulitkanku bergerak.

"Wah!" Aku terdorong. Untungnya tidak jatuh, karena aku terjepit.

"Perhatian! Mohon untuk tidak saling mendorong!"

Pengumuman dari manager toko terdengar, tapi sangat tidak membantu karena para pengunjung masih saling mendorong.

Susah payah aku menuju rak syal. Di sini sama sesaknya! Mau memilih syal saja susah! Aku terpaksa asal mengambil setelah meraba-raba bahannya. Aku tidak perduli modelnya, yang penting syal ini hangat dan tebal.

Kesulitan baru muncul. Saking padatnya, antrian kasir begitu panjang. Oh Tuhan, mengapa hari ini begitu sulit?

Mendadak, aku merasa lega. Seseorang mengangkat tubuhku dan membiarkanku duduk di bahunya. Siapa?

"Hey, kau terlihat kesulitan."

"Axel!?" seruku saat melihat pria jangkung dengan rambut merah spike.

Tato di bawah kedua matanya yang hijau kebiruan sangat khas. Baju hitam ketatnya dan celana jeans pensil berwarna biru semakin menunjukkan betapa jangkung dirinya. Bisa dikatakan, dia yang paling tinggi di antara semua pelanggan ini. Dia adalah pacarku dan juga mantan guruku, Axel.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" Alisku terangkat sebelah.

"Aku melihatmu masuk ke sini."

"O-oh..." Aku tidak membalas lagi. Tentunya aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya bahwa aku kemari untuk membelikannya hadiah natal.

"Kau membeli syal baru?" Dia menyadari syal yang kupegang.

Aku mengangguk.

"Syal ini cocok sekali denganmu."

Tapi ini untukmu, pikirku. Aku hanya mendesah. Ini sudah tidak bisa jadi kejutan sama sekali. Antrian yang sangat lama tentu membuatku merasa malu berada di pangkuan bahu Axel terus menerus. Meski kuminta dia menurunkanku, dia akan menolak dengan alasan tidak ada tempat untuk menurunkanku—dan kuakui tempat ini lebih sesak dari biasanya.

Meski malu, hati ini senang bisa berada bersamanya. Kami jarang bisa bersama-sama. Apalagi berada dalam sebuah toko seperti sekarang. Axel sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kuyakin dia masih libur karena kemarin, badai baru berlalu. Sentuhannya yang hangat tentu sangat kurindukan. Ingin rasanya dia selalu ada di sisiku...

Dua jam berlalu dalam antrian panjang. Akhirnya kami keluar dan bisa merasakan udara dingin lagi. Jujur, bukannya aku tidak suka panas, hanya saja, toko tadi sangat panas karena penuh. Pemanas ruangan yang ada justru membuatku berkeringat.

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika diturunkan.

"Sama-sama. Mau main ke apartmentku?"

Anggukan dengan senyum sebagai jawabannya. Kugenggam tangannya yang lebar. Sarung tangan yang menghalangi kulit kami saling bersentuhan tidak menghalangi kehangatannya. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin berdekatan dengannya.

Genggaman tangannya yang terlepas seketika membuatku meliriknya. Bingung dan sedih. Semua perasaan kecewa itu terbalaskan dengan sentuhannya di bahuku. Dia mendekapku lebih dekat. Aku langsung tersenyum. Kuyakin dia juga.

Setibanya kami di apartment, rasa dingin masih menyelimutiku. Tubuhku menggigil setelah Axel melepaskan dekapannya.

"Di luar dingin," kataku sambil menggosok kedua tanganku.

"Ya." Axel berjalan menuju dapur, dan kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat beberapa saat kemudian. "Minumlah."

"Terima kasih."

Hangatnya gelas membuat jemari tanganku terasa nyaman. Kuhirup aroma teh yang harum. Harumnya manis dan enak.

"Hey, Axel..."

"Hm?" Axel melirikku ketika dia meminum tehnya.

"Tanggal 25 Desember besok, kau ada waktu?"

"Ah, besok aku ada kerja."

Mataku terbelalak. Cangkir yang kupegang nyaris jatuh, tapi tidak sampai jatuh. Teh yang berada dalam cangkir tentu tumpah mengenai kakiku.

"Panas!" jeritku.

"Hey, hati-hati." Axel segera memberikan lap padaku.

Kutepis bantuannya, lalu berdiri. "Bagaimana mungkin kau lupa bahwa besok adalah hari Natal!?" seruku dengan kesal.

"Well, karena dari kemarin 'dipaksa' libur akibat badai, aku harus masuk paling tidak hingga tanggal 31 Desember, tapi Happy early Christmass, Sora." Axel memberikan lap yang kutepis tadi.

Lap tersebut kuterima dengan wajah cembetut. "Teganya..."

Dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak, aku berlari pergi sambil berteriak, "Dasar tidak berperasaan!" Aku pun keluar dari apartmentnya sambil membanting pintu apartmentnya dengan kuat.

Teganya dia lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan bersamaku. Padahal, dia sangat jarang libur akhir-akhir ini, sehingga aku jarang bersamanya. Aku pun sudah capek-capek membelikan hadiah untuknya dan akan kuserahkan besok.

Kekesalan membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kakiku melangkah tanpa tujuan. Saat melewati sebuah taman dengan dua buah ayunan, langkahku terhenti. Melihat ayunan yang kosong serasa seperti melihat hatiku yang hampa. Tanpanya, hati ini hampa...

Tentunya bermain ayunan di cuaca seperti ini bisa dikatakan gila. Angin dingin memang tidak berhembus kencang, tapi ketika mengayun ayunan, pasti akan terasa betapa dinginnya hari ini.

Kuputuskan untuk duduk sambil menggenggam tali ayunan yang dingin. Uap napasku berwarna putih. Aku hanya melamun di sini sambil menatapi langit...

Jemariku terasa beku. Mataku terasa mengantuk. Dinginnya udara membuatku ingin tertidur di sini. Agar tidak tertidur, kuayunkan ayunan yang kududuki dengan pelan. Aku tidak ingin mengayunkannya terlalu kencang. Tidak ingin sampai kedinginan.

Hari semakin sore. Tidak terasa sudah beberapaa jam aku di sini sambil melamun. Dingin sekali rasanya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bisa kedinginan jika di sini terus. Kembalilah bersamaku."

Kuangkat kepalaku yang terus menunduk, lalu kembali menunduk. Aku hanya memberi wajah cembetut padanya. Aku marah padanya dan tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Ayolah. Kau tahu ini kebiasaan burukku menerima pekerjaan sampingan di hari libur, tapi untuk hari esok, aku libur. Aku bercanda ada kerja besok. Tentunya aku tidak akan membiarkan pekerjaan menghalangi kebersamaan kita besok."

Mendengar hal tersebut tentu membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang hingga membuatku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapi Axel.

Axel pun menciumku. "Ciuman permintaan maaf," katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Rasa senang tentu kurasakan hingga tubuh ini refleks memeluknya dengan erat. Perasaan hampa itu kini berganti dengan rasa bahagia dan hangat. Tangan ini tidak mau melepaskannya karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi dariku. Aku ingin dia selalu ada di sisiku.

Axel tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat mudah memaafkan seseorang, ya?"

Aku tidak membalas dan hanya memeluknya lebih erat lagi...

Dinginnya udara membuatku dan Axel berbagi jaket tebal yang Axel kenakan. Tubuhku menggigil hebat. Aneh. Tadi sungguh tidak terasa sedingin ini, tapi setelah aku memaafkan Axel, baru kusadari betapa dinginnya udara diluar.

Untungnya, tubuh hangat Axel yang menghangatkan punggungku membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Bersin dengan suara keras membuat hidungku tidak begitu gatal lagi. Sebuah sapu tangan diberikannya.

"Te-terima kasih..." Kutatapi Axel sambil menerima sapu tangannya.

Saat menatapnya, mataku melihat apa yang digunakannya dilehernya. Syal yang kubeli. Astaga, apakah tadi aku meninggalkannya tanpa sadar? Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Sekarang, dia menggunakan hadiah yang belum secara resmi kuberikan padanya.

"Apa?" Axel menyadari keanehan padaku.

"Ti-tidak." Aku pun bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan syal yang dikenakannya adalah hadiah untuknya di hari Natal.

Meski begitu, aku senang dia sudah mengenakannya.

"Mengapa kau mendadak tersenyum?" Axel ternyata terus memperhatikanku dengan senyum sinis.

"Rahasia," balasku dengan cengiran. "Well, kunanti hadiahku, ya?"

"Ya,ya. Tunggu saja hari esok."

Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk jaketnya dengan erat.

**(OvO)**

Rasa hangat membuatku malas membuka mataku. Benda hangat yang kupeluk sedaritadi tidak ingin kulepas juga. Nyamannya.

"Sora, jika kau masih ingin tidur hingga jam 12 siang, paling tidak, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Tidak mau," balasku sambil memeluk tangan Axel lebih erat.

"Dasar." Axel tertawa pelan. "Aku ingin mandi dan sarapan. Kau tidak mau sarapan juga?"

Dengan wajah cembetut kulepaskan genggamanku. "Mau, tapi aku masih ingin tidur bersamamu."

"Masih ada hari esok," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya diam dan berbaring lagi. "Bangunkan aku saat sarapan," kataku dengan cengiran.

"Dasar. Mandilah dulu." Axel pun menggendongku.

"Aku tidak mau! Dingin!" balasku sambil meronta-ronta.

Axel tertawa. "Tidak dingin. Airnya hangat karena pemanas airku sudah diperbaiki."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil mendekapku lebih erat. Hangat...

"Axel..."

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah mengenakan hadiah Natal dariku, jadi jangan tanyakan lagi di mana hadiahmu, ya?" Aku tersenyum mengingat dia menggunakan syal dariku.

"Benarkah? Yang mana?"

"Rahasia," balasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh well, kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan hadiahmu secara rahasia juga."

"Apa itu?"

"Namanya juga R-A-H-A-S-I-A. Got it memorized?"

"Aw man."

Axel membalas dengan senyum sinis.

Well, apa pun itu, kuharap sesuatu yang kukenakan nanti.

"Merry Christmass, Axel."

**End.**

**Author Note**: singkat? Ya, kurasakan juga XD Merry Christmass and review please? Wkwkwkw~


End file.
